


We're Awful, Undeniably Wicked

by InfernalCorvix



Category: Invader Zim, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalCorvix/pseuds/InfernalCorvix
Summary: So this is just a rewritten ending bit of a role play my friend and I did of Professor Membrane and our original character Dearl Denewulf. (Azu is his girlfriend in this period of time, yep he cheatin bro-)*this is written in 2nd person pov btw!!
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	We're Awful, Undeniably Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AHumanoidBagOfChips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanoidBagOfChips/gifts).



You slide the heather-gray sweater off your body, back muscles flexing and your spine arching. You can practically feel Dearl's blush from here, yet you don't stop. As the sweater slides off, it ruffles your hair, making an absolutely perfect mess of those loose vanta curls.

"Dearl I-", your eyes meet hers. She visibly gasps, and her heart rate jumps. You can feel it all, yet you can't find any damned self restraint. "... I appreciate that you gave me your shirt. I would like to give you something too, but this is a bit sweaty-",

"I-I'll just wash it!", She immediately cuts you off. You've successfully made her blush even more, which you take great pride in. Man… You _really_ need someone to sucker punch some sense into you right now. "O-oh, alright.",

Tossing your sweater to the side, you take the band-tee into your metallic hands. The fabric is soft and thin, perfect for the unforgiving heat outside. Yet, you just ball it up in your palms.

A piercing silence fills the room. Dearl stands by her closet, studying your bare torso with a shaky breath. The quiet allows you to ponder about anything, yet your mind immediately wanders to the woman in the room with you. It's been doing that a lot lately. Almost every night, when you lay with Azu or even by yourself, all you can think of is Dearl. Oh how you long to run your fingertips through those mahogany waves. The yearning you feel for her sweet, gentle touch drives you mad, and by god, don't even get yourself started on those beautiful aegean eyes. You could never fathom how _anyone_ could behold such a mesmerizing color. Everything about her makes your heart pound relentlessly, and it feels so good but hurts so bad. You've tried to think this way about Azu, but you just can't in any sincere way.

You squeeze the cloth in your hands. The want you have to be with Dearl truly is so tenacious, yet it'd be considered wrong of you to indulge in such a thing. Your loyalty to the cool violet of Azu is such an important thing, however, you find yourself wanting to diverge into the warm crimson that Dearl presents evermore. The power of the carmine in your consciousness has grown so persistent, you can't take it any longer. The care you harbored for sticking to general morals has left. You need _her_ , the woman in here with you, no matter what.

"Dearl… I have a question…", You get up and face her, she's still as crimson as ever.

"W-what is it M-Mems?", She gulps down her nervousness, but to no avail.

"Did…", You find yourself in front of her now. "Did you enjoy being with _me_ the other night..?", That along with everything else has been bugging you for ages, and _dear god_ you crave answers. "It's been bothering me ever since it happened, and I just… Need to know how you felt.",

Dearl immediately tenses up, her face has gone a vibrant cherry now. "I-I…",

"Dearl…", Tears well in your eyes now. You have a feeling you scared her.

"I…", She's speechless.

" _Please_.", You drop the shirt and take her hand into your own. The burning hatred you have for yourself right now is shriveling up any pride you've had before. You recognize how utterly wrong this is, yet you can't stop.

She looks down at your hand, and back to you. Her whole body's shaking, absolutely frightened that what she's about to say will make you disgusted in her. Dearl eventually sighs, however, and lets it all out. "Membrane… I-I loved every s-second of it. A-a-and I _know_ it's so f-fucking awful, but… Fuck… I w-want to spend every w-waking moment with you.", She stares at you, stern, yet still full of fear for what you might say.

When she confesses, your thoughts spiral. A part of you regrets ever asking her, because now that you know, your feelings will intensify. However, another part of you wouldn't take back a thing. It flourishes in the fact that she reciprocates your love. Snapping back to reality, you take notice of Dearl's stature. She's shaking like a cold, lost puppy. _Does she think you're angry?_ Her eyes are full of tears, just like yours. _How do you make this better?_

In a last stitch effort to fix this all, you decide that you want to show her how you truly feel. This may change everything forever, but you just don't care anymore, all that matters to you in this moment is this girl in front of you. Your hands drift to Dearl's waist, and pull her close. She melts into you almost naturally as you press your forehead to hers. Just like that, your lips meet Dearl's.

Those soft lips of hers make your knees weak, but dear god you love it. Her signature red invades your senses in an addicting way. A warm tear falls down your cheek as you deepen the kiss. Dearl's arms find their way around your neck, making you feel her all the more. You're stuck in her embrace now, but you don't exactly want to leave.

You wish it could be this way forever, but alas, you break away. "My dear, are you alright? Because I believe I am falling apart.", Despite pulling away from the kiss, you still cling to her desperately.

"I wouldn't know...", Dearl takes your head into her hands and places it back against hers.

" _Do… Do we tell Azu?_ ",

"...", She stays utterly silent in guilt, but slowly shakes her head.

"We're awful… Just awful, aren't we?", You can feel the damned tears crawling back.

"Undeniably wicked…", Dearl whispers.

You choke back a couple tears before asking one last thing. "May I kiss you again?", And every so subtly, you can feel her nod.


End file.
